Legacy
by acklesaddict
Summary: When King Arthur's son and sir Gawain are rescued by the sorcerer known as emrys, Arthur realizes he must reunite with his old friend  when he returns Merlin forms a bond with the kings ward,Rose, who hides more than one secret...
1. The Future King

Arthur sat in front of his son, William, who had just arrived back from a hunting trip, his pale skin bloodied and his brown hair matted down.

"What has happened?"

The prince of Camelot looked up at his father King Arthur, his eyes filled with fear, the young prince stuttered to find his voice and it was higher pitched than usual,

"we were...ambushed by bandits, most of the knights were killed, Sir Gwaine grabbed me and we ran but the bandits followed ,we would have been dead but a man rescued us."

Arthur narrowed his blue eyes.

"You were rescued by a single man?"

Prince William nodded, and then he turned to face a rather shook up Gwaine who was shaking his head as he approached his king.

He knelt before and then stood giving Arthur the look of an old friend before William continued to speak,

"Father the man was a sorcerer, he said he knew you..." Arthur screwed up his face inquisitively,

"did he give his name?"

"He did."

"And?"

William paused and turned to Gwaine who for possibly the first time wasn't grinning.

"Arthur...It was Merlin."

The colour faded from Arthur' s face and he just stared at Gwaine with his mouth wide open, he stood from the throne and began to pace.

"Where did he go?"

"he left again my lord...I asked him to come back but...he wouldn't"

Arthur turned to face his friend and loyal knight.

"it was definitely him?"

Gwaine's smile returned and he laughed, "like anyone could forget that idiot..."

"if he won't come to Camelot...we'll go to him...Gather the knights of the round table, I think its time for a reunion."

Earlier that day...

Merlin looked back over at Camelot once more, shocked by how small it now seemed, it seemed like an age since Merlin had made his way through the bushes and laid his blue eyes on Camelot for the first time.

It had been a long time since he had spoken to his friends, leaving had broken Merlin's heart but had built his reputation.

Emrys was now recognized as one of the most powerful warlock's of all time and now known as king of the druids. A role that Merlin took seriously.

Before this druids had lived a life of solitude rarely meeting other groups of druids and rarely living together but now Merlin had established a kingdom for the druids and he was king ,he was the one that united them, the great Emrys.

Merlin came into a field and sat on the hard ground, it would not be long now, it wouldn't be long until he was reunited with Arthur Pendragon , King of Camelot.

Merlin had vowed not to interfere with Camelot and its business, he vowed to now allow Gwen and Arthur to live their lives in peace without every single up and coming sorcerer wanting a piece of Emrys , that is why he left.

When Arthur was Crowned Merlin revealed himself, Arthur took it harshly at first anger filled him for Merlin's deception but eventually he calmed and began to except magic, and magic was restored to the kingdom but then it wasn't long till people realised the Warlock standing by the side of the king was Emrys and although many rejoiced in this, many also wanted him dead.

With this Merlin left and left behind everything he had worked for, of course the druids welcomed him as their king and Merlin excepted his duties and the years past, it was not long until news of Camelot reached Merlin, the news of Arthur's wedding to a hand maiden called Gwen, the death of the court physician Gaius and the birth of Arthur's first son William Pendragon.

It was only later that Merlin realised the boy was named after his child hood friend and it was at that time he discovered the child's middle name was Merlin, this was something that filled Merlin's heart with pride, he then knew that Arthur had not forgotten him.

But of course as he was once told Arthur and Merlin are two sides of the same coin and Merlin knew that time would eventually throw the pair together once again.

Merlin was trolling through the woods preparing to reach Camelot where he would meet a most likely furious Arthur.

But his journey was interrupted when along the path he found a party being attacked. With little but a flick of the wrist Merlin killed and scared away the bandits who should have known better than to attack so near Camelot itself then Merlin turned to see a familiar face stare back at him with wide eyes, the man had age but he still looked no different, Gwaine,

Merlin closed his eyes and recalled the events of the passing day.

"Merlin?"

"didn't you hear? Its mostly Emrys now." 

"you...you...have you come back," Merlin shook his head,

"No my friend, not yet"

Then Merlin remembered the voice, the terrified voice.

"Who are you?"

Merlin remembered laying his eyes on the young pendragon, he had pale skin and deep bright blue eyes like Arthur but Gwen's dark hair he held himself like Arthur had the first time he had met him and had a sharp sword pointed at Merlin's heart.

Merlin grinned from ear to ear.

"Gwaine, correct me if I'm wrong but this is...William Pendragon."

Gwaine nodded and Smiled. William did not lower his sword.

"Who are you? How do you know Sir Gwaine?"

Merlin laughed.

"You are more like your father than you know..."

"You know my father?"

"I have not seen him in many years, nor have I seen you Gwaine."

Gwaine grinned and began walking towards Merlin with open arms,

"Come here you idjit, you may be some wise sorcerer king, but your still Merlin to me" Gwaine embraced Merlin and it made Merlin smile like an idiot.

"I missed you Gwaine."

"and you mate, we've all missed you, not been the same without you."

Merlin nodded,

"and one day I will return...hopefully soon, but not now, you must return to Arthur. Tell him I saved you. It was a pleasure meeting you William, it has been a long time since I've saved a Pendragon from Danger, I miss it."

Gawain turned to walk away but froze,

"He'll come after you Merlin,"

"I'm counting on it."


	2. The Future Witch

**Author Note: so I don't really know how the last chapter went, I know I spelt Gwaine/Gawain differently sometimes but that really confuses me because I can never decide. Please review so that I can make this story better because I like the idea and I want it to be the best it can be, thank you.(sorry chapters might take a while to right as my Gcse exams start next week so revision must be done :'( ...)**

Merlin smiled as he saw the six horses approaching from the distance and he stood from where he was perched.

Merlin began to step nearer to the knights and the king and he bowed to them looking up with his blue eyes he grinned.

"Your majesty."

Arthur rolled his eyes and jumped off his horse he opened his arms and wrapped them around Merlin,

Merlin pulled away and raised an eyebrow,

"Didn't expect that."

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes and hit Merlin on the back of his head.

"That's more what I expected."

Merlin watched now as the other knights climbed off their horses,

Lancelot was the first to be in front of Merlin, and he hugged him just as Gawain had and the King had.

"It is a true pleasure to meet you again,"

Then he moved aside for Percival and Ellyn both gave Merlin a pat on the back, followed my Sir Leon who bowed to Merlin and then gave him a great hand shake.

Of course after this Gawain came in for another hug one that made Merlin grin,

The men stood in awkward silence for a couple of minutes,

"Merlin..."

It was Arthur that had spoken and Merlin lifted his head and was caught by Arthur's blue eyes,

"Are you returning?"

Merlin's grin faded.

"yes"

"permantley?"

Merlin looked down at the ground. He was a King, his people needed him.

"No. I will have to return to my kingdom."

"Your kingdom?"

"It's a long story."

"in that case, we shall discuss it tonight, we shall dine tonight. At the round table."

"we're going to some old castle?"

Arthur began to walk away,

"no you idiot! I had it brought to Camelot" He turned back and smiled and for a moment Merlin was back in the old days, the days where he was a nobody, when his talents were secret when he saved Arthur's life daily.

The knights climbed onto their horses and Leon paused,

"Merlin, you best ride with me, you cannot walk all that way," 

Merlin smiled. He would when he was just a servant but things had changed now.

"No Sir Leon, it is fine. I won't be coming straight to Camelot. I...I have to visit someone,"

The knights narrowed their eyes but eventually began to ride away, but Arthur Stayed.

He ordered his knights forward, promising he would be okay,

Merlin looked up and bowed. "you best go sire,"

Arthur shook his head.

"what's going on Merlin?"

"I'm not following?"

"your showing me respect, You."

"It seems appropriate, you are king after all"

Arthur laughed, "Like it stopped you before where are you going now Merlin...You will return?"

Merlin paused his eyes sad, "i...i'm barely leaving Camelot, I must go, I have to go visit gaius."

"Gaius died Merlin."

"I know, and I wasn't there...i have to go to his resting place, just to say goodbye, "

Arthur nodded, "I understand, and Merlin, he wasn't alone."

Merlin looked up at Arthur and nodded before collecting his things and walking away.

Merlin entered a small field from which he could just see the castle, he stopped as he reached a small head stone in the field.

A tear escaped Merlin's eye.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been there."

Merlin sat next to the grave for a few hours, when another horse approached him, Merlin couldn't see who the rider was as they had covered themselves with a beautiful cloak but as they stepped towards Merlin, he could easily distinguish a female figure.

The woman stood over Merlin and then lowered herself to his level and she lowered her hood, revealing her tanned skin and curling brown hair her warm brown eyes met Merlin's and her lips curved up into a smile,

She tackled Merlin and hugged him tightly,

"Oh Merlin!"

Merlin couldn't help but laugh.

"Gwen, or is it Your majesty now."

"It is...well not you...but, you know what I mean" Merlin laughed and shook his head, some people change so much but stay exactly the same.

Merlin stood up and held his hand for Gwen to pull herself up with.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Lancelot said you had to visit a friend. I knew you he would be the first you'd come to."

"I shouldn't have left him Gwen."

"Nonsense Merlin, you did what you had to do, Gaius understood, he was old, there was nothing anyone could've done. "

Merlin shook his head.

"I have power now...i could have done something..."

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Merlin, you know better than anybody, life is life, it comes and it goes, you can't play with it like it's a toy,"

They both nodded and Merlin knew Gwen was right.

"Now, I Insist you accompany me back to the castle," she held out her arm and Merlin laughed as he linked his into it,

They walked together laughing, joking, as if nothing had ever happened as if they were still two servants, heading home after a harsh day at work.

As they reached the gates, guards came and took Gwen's horse and she smiled up at Merlin, It felt weird to be back, to be back after so long, to be called Merlin, to see old friends, but Merlin would never get used to people knowing about his magic.

Gwen showed Merlin to a room that would apparently be his, which Merlin found the strangest. A comfy Bed fit for a prince, in fact...Merlin was pretty sure this was the king's old room. It made sense for it to be empty now he supposed, Arthur would have moved to the king's quarters and Prince William probably didn't want a room in the old part of the castle.

Merlin went straight to the window and looked straight out, the beauty of Camelot, it wasn't as good as his room in the physician's quarters, but I suppose Merlin would have to sacrifice the view for the luxury.

There was a knock at the door.

"come in." A young girl stepped inside and curtseyed, she wore a beautiful green velvet dress and her black curls fell to her shivered as he realised who the girl looked like, Morgana.

"I am, Lady Rose, I am a ward of the sent me to tell you to come to the great hall I assume you know where it is?"

Merlin nodded still shocked my the girl, she turned and left and Merlin rushed to the door to watch her walk away. Surely Arthur could see the resemblance there...

Merlin shook his head...he'd only just arrived at Camelot, and all ready he could see himself getting into a whole load of trouble.

God how he'd missed this.


	3. The Future Guide

Author Note: hi again, I want to say thanks to everyone that's read the story, and a special thanks to those few that reviewed and alerted/favourite it means the world to me xxx hope you enjoy

Merlin made his way through the oh so familiar castle his mind drifted to all those times he had walked these floors, all the times he had ran down these corridors or the times he had ventured into the various bedrooms to stop plots of evil villains.

As he came to the doors of the great hall he half expected to be met by the glaring face of King Uther but no, as he opened the door he was met by the smiling face of Gwen, she was wearing a very plain yellow dress, beside her was Sir Leon who wore his usual armour of the knights of Camelot with a red cloak.

As Merlin stepped to the side of the hall towards where he would usually stand he stopped himself.

He was no longer Merlin, servant to Prince Arthur,

He was Emrys, King of Druids, the legend that so many foretold.

So he back tracked and stood beside Gwen who laughed.

"It's strange isn't it?"

"What?"

"We were both servants Merlin, I keep expecting to be taking my place behind..."

"Morgana"

Merlin laughed. Morgana had disappeared she had never been seen again, although many presumed her dead, Merlin knew, he just knew, she was alive somewhere and she would come back for her revenge, she was biding her time.

As Merlin spoke her name the door swung open and Arthur strolled in, he bowed to the knights, his queen and his once servant, and gestured behind them.

Merlin turned and he wondered how he could miss such a sight.

The table.

The round one, Arthur took his place and Gwen sat by his side, and as the knights sat Merlin realised each sat in the same place they had that terrible knight.

"Merlin."  
>Arthur had called Merlin and Merlin lifted his head, the seat beside Arthur was empty the original one he had sat in.<p>

And so Merlin went and took his place beside his king and as he sat he noticed the one empty seat at the table, the one face missing from this noble circle, Gaius.

"Arthur, there is a spare seat."

Arthur looked down at Merlin curiously,

"yes it was Gaius's we haven't used the table for many years, it wouldn't be right to take the chair."

"then we replace the person sitting at it."

"what?"

Merlin stood up beside his friend.

"You have a son, a son that will one day be king. Perhaps he should be taught the ways, surely it would do him no harm,"

"do you know Merlin? Once again you seem wise."

Merlin smiled, "that's my alter ego, Emrys he tends to do that every now and then."

Arthur laughed and waited for Merlin to sit before he raised a chalice he had resting on the table.

"to the return of Merlin, a loyal friend"

Merlin laughed as his friends lifted their goblets to him he looked round at Arthur.

"thank you Arthur."

"What for?"

"oh I don't know...not burning me at the stake..."

Arthur shook his head and laughed and signalled for the food to be served.

"so Merlin, I believe you have some stories to tell us, I mean knowing you trouble followed you everywhere."

Merlin laughed.

And finished of chewing the food he had in his mouth,

"actually I was pretty much trouble-less so It must be you that generates trouble,"

The knights all laughed nodding in agreement as their eyes stayed on their plates,

"where have you been Merlin? You mentioned a kingdom earlier? What's that about?"

Merlin could tell Arthur had many questions and he would try to answer them all, but Merlin couldn't deny he had some questions of his own to ask.

"I have been everywhere really, at first I travelled to ealdor, to see my mother, I stayed for a while, but I soon realised the life wasn't for me and I moved on, then I ran into a group of druids who had heard that I had left Camelot. They wanted me to lead them, so I did and then our numbers grew other groups joined us and then before I knew it there were thousands of us, I settled them down in Regalia and built them up as a peaceful civilisation."

"well I never would have guessed, that idiot that my father hired as my servant turned out as a king" Merlin grinned and laughed at the mention of his first week in Camelot.

What was it about this place and getting Merlin in trouble?

Gawain spoke up from the other side of the table, "you know I have travelled Merlin, but regalia? Its baron land how did you settle there?"

Merlin rolled his eyes, "even the weakest of druids can draw power from the land, they can harness that magic to fertilize soil to make it better, Don't worry Gawain I also made sure they built a tavern."  
>Gawain grinned at the mention of the tavern,<br>"well in that case when you leave I better escort you back to regalia,"

Merlin shook his head as he laughed and then decided now was a good time to ask Arthur about the girl,

"Arthur?"

"Yes Merlin."

"You're Ward. Rose..." the room suddenly went silent and the knights all looked up from their food, Gwen lowered her head and Arthur stared into Merlin's eyes,

"I know what you're going to ask Merlin, and no, she's not my illegitimate child or anything like that."

"That's not what I was going to ask."

Arthur sighed.

"Then what were you going to ask?"

"She's Morgana's..." the room became cold at the mention of her name and it made sir Leon shiver to think of the witch that had taken the throne of Camelot all those years ago.

Arthur looked away from Merlin,

"As far as I know yes."

"then why do you keep her here, you know the risk"

"if she is not Morgana's then there is no risk if she is, then she is my niece, I cannot turn my own family into the street and I will not throw a a child that has done nothing to me in the street."

Merlin nodded.

"Fine but you know you must be careful. Does she know?"

"who?"

"Does Rose know of her mother?"

"of course not?"

"Don't you think she should?"

"No."

"and what will that achieve, you would simply drive her away just like your father drove Morgana away."

Merlin looked across at the knights each of whom looked at Merlin like he was insane, King Arthur was a good man, a noble man but he had a temper and not many men would challenge him.

But Merlin would. Merlin always had, there was no way Camelot was going to make the same mistake again.

"would you excuse us please, it seems Merlin and I , have somethings to discuss,"

The knights stood and as did Gwen, who clapped her hands at the knights,

"come we shall continue the celebration in the other hall, the king and Merlin will join us when they are done,"

She smiled at Merlin and nodded to Arthur and lead the knights out who closed the door once they had gone.

"Merlin you know you shouldn't challenge me like that."

"I'm your friend and was once your servant, it is my duty to do so when I think your being a dollop-head."

Arthur rolled his eyes,  
>"Does the girl have magic?"<p>

Arthur shrugged his shoulders, "I do not know."

"then you should find out. A talent like that left undiscovered is not just wrong but its dangerous, if she has magic she should be taught to use it in the right way, having magic and being unguided is the road to disaster trust me."

"You were unguided."

Merlin shook his head.

"No I had Gaius. Morgana was Unguided and I hate myself everyday when I realise I could've stopped her when I first realised she had magic I could have helped her but I was too scared for myself."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. 

"You need to stop blaming yourself for things, that go wrong Merlin, because you are never to blame,"

"I know your right, well apart from the time I let that goblin out."

"YOU let the goblin out?"

"I didn't mean to..."

"its your fault I got turned into a donkey!"

"well I always said you were a royal ass..."

Merlin grinned and erupted into laughter but Arthur smacked the back of his head.

"You haven't changed at all Merlin."

"I don't know I think I look a little handsomer..." Arthur ignored this comment and tracked back to the previous conversation.

"Could you tell if Rose has magic?"

"I could try at least."

"and if she has?"

" we find someone who can teach her."

"I'm glad your here Merlin cause I just found the right warlock for the job."

Merlin's eyes widened "why do I get the feeling this is one of those thing I don't have a choice in,"

Arthur patted Merlin on the back and led his way out of the great hall to meet the other but Merlin just shook his head.

Why did he even say anything?


	4. The Future Truth

**Author note: the number of hits I've had on this story is overwhelming, and I can't believe people are actually reading it! But please if you are reading it and you have time please review I like to know what people think, virtual cookies to all those that review! (I know bribery I'm evil) but I'm continuing with another chapter even though I have three weeks worth of geography homework to catch up on XD**

Rose knocked on the door of the strange man that had arrived yesterday, the King had told her this morning that she was to visit him and she wasn't too sure why,

The door opened and the man stared at her with an idiotic grin,

"come In please,"

Rose raised an eyebrow and stepped inside ,

"look I don't mean to be rude, but who are you? And what am I doing here,"

The man laughed,

"I am a friend of the king and I was a friend of your mothers"

The mention of her mother took rose's breath away,

"my...my...mother...that's impossible..."  
>the man shook his head.<p>

"I'm Merlin, I was a manservant here, Arthur's manservant, we can't be one hundred percent sure, but we believe your mother was King Uther's Ward and daughter, Lady Morgana."

Rose shook her head she knew the stories of lady Morgana the stories of how she had betrayed Camelot.

"Lady Morgana was a traitor to the crown."

"some may see it that way, but I knew her before that, she was a kind woman, the kindest and the most beautiful, she looked alot like you,"

"I am nothing like that woman."

Merlin shook his head.

"you see I think you are, I think you know you are,"

He looked into Rose's eyes and he immediately saw every truth about her, she was Morgana's daughter, she was a powerful sorceress and if he didn't help her Camelot would be doomed.

"when did the dreams start rose."

Rose avoided eye contact with Merlin. How did he know so much about her , this wasn't possible.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"don't lie to me, it doesn't work."

"i...i have had them as long as I can remember."

Merlin nodded.

What was the last thing you dreamed.  
>Rose's eyes met Merlin's<p>

"the last dream I had...was about you..."

Merlin smiled, he looked apologetic but comforting at the same time, he stared at rose with blue understanding eyes.

He didn't judge her not like she thought everyone would if they knew.

"its okay Rose,"

"No...its not...I'm evil..I..."

Merlin shook his head and sighed. Arthur had changed so much in Camelot, but it was hard to change the views of people that had had it drummed into them for decades by Uther.

"Magic isn't evil, it depends on who's using it, and do I look evil to you?"

Rose looked Merlin up and down. Then stared into his eyes,

"You have magic?"

The man nodded. Rose sat down on the bed keeping her eyes on the floor, she wasn't sure what to think, she had kept her magic hidden for so long...she had only ever told one person, the old physician in the castle, but that was when she was so young and the physician had passed away not long after that.

Merlin knelt down in front of her and smiled softly.

"I want to help you, help you control it, help you use it, help you learn."

Rose nodded and looked up at Merlin,

"Will you tell the King?"

Merlin laughed, "He knows I was going to talk to you about it."

"But does he have to know? I mean can't you just not tell him yet..."

Merlin grinned, "Its been a long time since I lied to his majesty...if he asks I shall tell him, but if he doesn't...its our secret." 

Rose smiled and stood up she began to walk towards the door, and paused turning to Merlin she smiled.

"Thank you Merlin,"

Merlin smiled as the pretty girl disappeared out of the door and then he let out a sigh of relief, the girl seemed sweet enough, but then again, Morgana seemed sweet too.

Later.

Merlin knocked on the bed chamber door of the king and a nervous looking serving boy opened it.

"er...who are you? I mean...er..."

Merlin smiled,

"Its okay, is the king in there...i need a word, tell him its Merlin."

The boy disappeared for a second and Merlin heard arthur's voice from inside.

"Roland! You idiot let him in then!"

Merlin didn't wait for the boy to return instead he swung the door open and stepped inside, Roland ran sheepishly past him and Merlin let out a chuckle.

"I see you treat all you servants with the respect they deserve"

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned to face his friend, "look I know your some big shot king of magic or whatever but is there anyway you'd consider being my manservant again? Its hard to find a servant as annoying as you that can still do a job, all I get now is boot lickers..."

Merlin laughed.

"That's the problem, can't get quality service anymore...and the answer to that is hell no, I don't envy anyone filling my shoes."

"you told me once you'd be happy to be my servant till the day you died."

"yeah I did but I said that when I thought I was going to die."

Arthur shook his head and leant on a table in the room, this movement made Merlin flinch.

"Merlin what is wrong with YOU?"

"thought you were going to throw something."

"why would I...oh yeah, but you were annoying..."

Arthur shrugged and Merlin shook his head.

"I spoke to the Lady Rose,"

"and?"

Merlin nodded solemnly "she has magic, how powerful it is I don't know, but I can find out...or I know someone that can..."

Arthur nodded "then you must take her to them, of course I'll have to know who it is..."

Merlin shook his head and bit his tongue, Arthur knew most things about Merlin now...nearly everything, but the dragon, that was a topic Merlin tended to avoid.

It would bring up to many questions, So was he a dragon lord? Did Arthur not kill it? And the worst one was balinor Merlin's father?

"Merlin? Who is it? Its not like you not to care and share."

"er..well."

"Merlin who is it?"

"Well its...he is...well its complicated."

Arthur was beginning to lose his patience.  
>"Spit it out."<p>

"the dragon."

Arthur laughed "that's impossible...i killed it,"

Merlin stood aukwardly for a moment his eyes on the floor.

"I killed it, I did kill it? Merlin what have you done,"

Merlin's eyes travelled across the room until they met arthur's,

"well you didn't kill it, I sent it away..."

"What? But your...how? only a dragonlord can tell a dragon what to do and we were there when balinor di-"

Merlin gave a cheesy grin,

"Balinor was your father..."

Merlin nodded,

"we were there when he...oh god Merlin, I'm sorry"

Merlin shook his head.  
>"don't be, it was a long time ago, but If we wish to find the truth kilgarrah is the only one who will know."<p>

"Fine, but I'm coming,"

"Your the king of Camelot, surely you have something better to do?"

"Better than take a ride with you Merlin, of course not."


	5. The Future is Bleak

**Author note: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and that has alerted I would reply to you all if I could but the sites being annoying and won't allow me to reply to the reviews. Sorry it also took me a while to write had gcse exams...**

Merlin stood in a clearing in the woods no far from Camelot. Rose and Arthur trailed behind him.

"Merlin, where are we going?"

"no where, here should be fine,"

Rose looked from Arthur and then to Merlin, she didn't understand what she was doing here, Merlin had promised he wouldn't tell the king, had he gone back on his promise,

Arthur shook his head, "Merlin this is crazy how you are going to-"  
>Merlin lifted his head to sky and let out a roar,<p>

This made both rose and Arthur nearly fall off their horses,

Then Merlin ruined the moment as he turned to them and grinned, he held his hand out to rose and helped her off the horse and left Arthur to fend for himself.

"What the hell was that?"

"I called him."

"well where is he then?" Arthur held his arms up

"he's a dragon, he can't teleport."

Arthur rolled his eyes and looked over to rose who looked very confused,

"Merlin, you said we had to go see a friend of yours,"

"yes."

"but he just said DRAGON"

Merlin shrugged and rose's eyes widened.

She was about to continue in her confusion but a crash came from in front of them and Arthur and rose's jaw dropped.

Merlin ignored them and looked up at the great lizard.

"It is good to see you again kilgarrah" The dragon nodded in amusement.

"And the same young warlock."

Merlin shook his head "Young warlock? I don't know if that's appropriate." The dragon chuckled slightly.

"you will always be the same idiot that walked into that cave all those years ago."

Merlin grinned up at his old friend and then turned to Arthur who was looking up at the dragon suspiciously.

"It is a pleasure to meet you again Pendragon."

Arthur shook his head.  
>"yeah this time your not trying to kill me." The dragon seemed amused and the meeting seemed to be going well.<p>

Then Kilgarrah froze.

Rose took a deep breath in.

"its...its a pleasure to meet you...erm..."

The dragon then roared of laughter, "I knew this wouldn't just be a social call..." he sighed.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "This is rose, we think she-"

"SHE is the witch's daughter."

Merlin caught Arthur's eye,

"Are you sure?"  
>The dragon stared down a Merlin, "Have I been wrong before,"<p>

"Well there was that time you told me to-" Merlin stopped before he finished the sentence, realising now wasn't the time to tell Arthur he let the dragon loose on Camelot.

The dragon knew what he was planning to say however and then stared at rose,

"You are Rose Le Fay"

Rose moved her eyes side to side. "erm...i'm pretty sure I'm Rose Pendragon."

"That is the name you were given ...Le fay is the name of your mother, Morgana Le Fay, the witch."  
>Rose took a few steps back "does that mean I'm a..."<p>

"Witch? No young one, well not yet , the choice lays with you, a time will come where you will have to choose between Merlin and your mother, that time will be soon."

Merlin stepped back and put his hand on rose's shoulder, " why don't you start on your way back to Camelot, I just want to say goodbye to kilgarrah"

Rose nodded and they watch her disappear into the trees.

"You know her destiny don't you?"

The dragon seemed to smile. "The girl's destiny is undecided, she is shrouded in mystery and she will decide her own fate,"

"Well that's not fair, I had no choice!"

Arthur glared at Merlin, "Oh really? And what was your destiny?"

Merlin laughed "you know I had prophecies written about me restoring magic to the land and protecting his royal pratness."

"Oh so the ancient druid prophets told you to protect his royal pratness?"

"Not in that exact wording but basically...yeah"

The dragon's face boomed over the two men's and shocked them both.

"I best be going young warlock, it was good to see you again, and a pleasure not trying to kill you Arthur Pendragon."  
>Both men nodded to the dragon as he lifted his wings and hovered over the ground before he turned and flew into the peaceful sky.<p>

It didn't take long for the men to catch up with Rose and she shook her head at them as they came side by side with her.

"You could have told me your friend was a bloody DRAGON."

Arthur and Merlin grinned and laughed but the colour soon faded from their faces, as they saw the smoke rise from the direction of Camelot, the two men exchanged looks before running,

Arthur infront of Merlin and Merlin running with rose's hand in his pulling her along,

They came to the clearing and saw the flame's it was engulfing the lower town and they heard rose gasp,

"How could this happen?"

Arthur shook his head. "I don't know...but we have to get back NOW" they continued to run and they saw a figure of a man lying on the grass, Merlin rushed to his side and it only took the hint of ginger for him to realize who it was.

"Leon!" he shouted at him as he inspected him, a single stab wound was in his lower stomach and his eyes opened slowly "Merlin..." he whispered.

"Its okay Leon, hold on we'll get you help."

Arthur didn't even look he kept his eyes on burning Camelot.

"Merlin we have to go!"

"Wait! Leon what happened?"

Leon whispered one more thing before his eyes closed. "Morgana..."

Merlin recoiled in shock and Arthur turned his face had gone grey,

"is he?"

"no. He's breathing, Rose stay with Leon."  
>Arthur and Merlin exchanged a look and each gave Rose a pat on the back and encouragement to look after Leon and they rushed down the hill towards the burning Camelot.<p>

**Author note: For all you Leon fans don't worry I just wanted to show Leon some Love, he'll be okay next chapter will be up soon thank you for reading xxx**


	6. The Future is Loyal

**Author note: Hi thanks to everyone that has reviewed or alerted or favourite it means alot and please continue doing what your doing and those of you who haven't reviewed but are silently reading and sticking with me,**

Merlin and Arthur Crashed through the doors of the great hall, they both stumbled to a stop, and Merlin stood wide eyed watching the scene unfolding in front of them.

Gawain stood with his sword unsheathed beside him was the young prince, who stood bravely with his sword pointed at the smiling sadistic woman in front of him.

She barely looked different even after so many years, her raven hair fell to her waist and as she turned her head her blue eyes made Merlin gasp,

I suppose Morgana had grown powerful enough to keep her youth.

"Hello Merlin,"

She now turned ignoring Gawain and William who kept their swords pointed at the witch.

"It's been a long time, you look good."

"wish I could say the same," she chuckled and shot a smirk at Arthur.

"I never congratulated you on your coronation, brother,"

Arthur's eyes remained cold and he moved them away from her gaze, stepping back slightly, as he did so Merlin stepped forward squaring up to Morgana,

"Back down Morgana, now." She laughed in his face,

" why what will YOU do?" Merlin smiled it had been a long time since someone had not known who he really was, he guessed Morgana had been living in a cave somewhere.

"you didn't hear " Merlin raised his arm and his eyes flashed gold, Morgana was sent flying across the room and she landed with a thud on the ground.

She lifted her head and cackled, "so what? You have magic? All that proves is you are a traitor, you learnt magic behind you friends back, you watched me suffer when you could have helped me...not that it matters, cheap magic tricks cannot destroy me,"

Merlin lifted his head keeping his eyes locked on hers,

"Why are you here Morgana?"

She lifted herself of the cold hard floor and smoothed her dress down.

"Isn't it obvious? Magic had returned to MY kingdom, the one prophesised is in Camelot, he will join me,"

Arthur seemed to of recovered from shock and now stood beside his loyal friend.

"And who is this Prophesised man? And for the record this was never your kingdom,"  
>Morgana looked down on Arthur like he was dirt,<p>

"The name would mean nothing to you, but his name, is Emyrs,"  
>Merlin held back his grin but he heard Gawain and Arthur explode into laughter,<p>

Morgana looked around in confusion,

"SILENCE! Stop immediately I demand it!"

Merlin lifted his hand to silence the knight and his king, he shook his head and he let the grin consume his face,

"Emrys will never join you,"

"and how can you be so sure?"

"Because I am Emrys" Morgana's smirk faded and she went pale, she took a few steps back and looked from face to face,

"YOU? No! It can't be true...you killed my sister!"

Merlin shook his head "Your sister's own stupidity killed her! I warned her not to mess with me, and now Morgana I am warning you."  
>Merlin stepped forward until he was inches away from Morgana,<p>

"Leave and Never return."

"I want my daughter." Merlin's grin faded, Rose was sweet and innocent, she wasn't stupid but she was afraid, fear can make even the most righteous man go bad.

"I don't know what you talking about," 

"YOU have no right to keep her from me." 

At that exact moment the door swung open, Rose stumbled in with sir Leon slung over her shoulder, the girl must be stronger than they thought.

Morgana's face swelled in pride and her eyes filled with tears,

"My daughter," She smiled sweetly, Rose dropped Leon carelessly in shock, and he coughed as he hit the ground, but rose pulled him and stood behind Arthur,

Morgana's smile faded and she looked at Merlin with narrowed eyes,

"You brainwashed my daughter,"

"She makes her own choices Morgana, and she chose the people who have raised her."

Morgana raised her hand and her eyes went gold, but Merlin simply raised his in return, Morgana's hair flew around like she was in a slight breeze and she strained her face, but Merlin simply lowered his arm.

"Morgana you've lost, give up."  
>She shook her head<p>

"NO! It's not true," she tried to push Merlin aside but he held on to her wait stopping her from going for Arthur,

"Give me my daughter!" Merlin held onto her but his grip was slipping,

"Merlin let her go," Rose stood bravely to the side slightly in front of her king,

Merlin shook his head, there was no way he was letting Morgana go, he knew what she was capable of,

"Merlin, please"  
>Merlin thought for a second and then threw Morgana to the ground.<p>

He stood over her wearily it was his job to make sure she couldn't hurt anyone, it was his fault that she had hurt so many people.

"You are my mother." This seemed like more of a statement then a question.

Morgana lifted her head to talk but rose lifted her hand, "No you've had your turn, now it's my turn," Morgana looked up at her daughter her eyes filled with fear of what she was going to say.

"You abandoned me." 

Morgana shook her head "no...i"

"that wasn't a question." Morgana took an intake of breath and Merlin looked to the floor as he saw the tears roll down Morgana's cheek,

"you even came back, but no, you didn't come back for me, you came for a prophecy! You call me your daughter but...I've know Merlin for three days and he's more of a parent to me than you have ever been."

Morgana's harsh glare found itself back onto Merlin who this time was staring at rose proudly.

"I am your mother and I want you back Rosie,"

Rose shook her head "Don't YOU DARE call me Rosie, you think I've never dreamt about my mother about her coming a rescuing me! Of course I have, but I never thought she would be like you, a traitor, look what you've done, Merlin was your friend and all you've done is push him away, Leon was a loyal knight and he's half dead, and me? I was your daughter but now...now I don't even want to hear your name ever again,"  
>Morgana winced and she looked up,<p>

She met rose's eyes , her blue eyes were filled with tears that matched her mother's but they weren't tears of sorrow, they were tears of hatred.

Morgan stood up and wiped her tears, her face hardened and she pretended the scene that had just taken place had never happened.

"I'll be back, and when I'm back, not even Emyr's will be able to save you all" she looked up to the ceiling and the windows began to smash, Merlin found himself rushing towards rose and pushing her to the ground protecting her with his body, Arthur dropped to the ground and turned Leon onto his back, and Gawain pushed William to the ground.

They heard the crashing of glass and the gust of wind and when they returned their gazes to the hall, the witch had escaped.

Arthur stood up and pulled Merlin up, Rose helped herself and slowly each one except Leon rose,

"we better deal with this later...Is everyone okay?" each nodded and a croak came from sir Leon.

"Merlin, is there ANY way you can help Leon," Merlin nodded

"Of course,"  
>"in that case take him to his chambers and help him recover, William go check the knights account for all, and Gawain find Gwen make sure she is safe."<p>

Gawain and William nodded and left simultaneously

Rose helped Merlin lift Leon and they hobbled to the door,

"Oh and Merlin, Thank you I don't know what would of happened if you hadn't of helped back there, and Rose, I'm so proud of you"

Both Merlin and rose blushed slightly as they left and Arthur stood with pride knowing that he was truly surrounded with not only loyal knights, but faithful friends and a loving family and that is more than Morgana would ever have.

**Author note: this is a bit longer to make up for my incredibly short last chapter, and to **_**the idiot**__**with no name**_** this one is for you, its not as action-y as you probably hoped but I did my best and I got a little distracted with the Morgana/rose meeting,**

**Please keep up the reviews and all the love you've been showing me! It means the world to me XD**


	7. The Future is in the Letter

Merlin rested Leon down on his bed and observed the wound, it looked bad but Merlin could save him,

"Leon I'm gonna need to do...well magic, is that okay?"  
>Leon nodded and Merlin lifted his top of completely and handed it to Rose who wasn't too sure what to do with it.<p>

"Merlin how are you going to-"Before rose could finish Merlin lifted his hand over the bloody wound and said "_leigheas__créachta__"  
><em>Rose watched in astonishment as the wound returned to a healthy colour and the redness of the skin deflated, the skin began to creep over the open cut and Merlin smiled,

"It's working, you best rest Leon, I'll check on you later" Merlin lead rose to the door and ushered her out.

"will he be okay?" 

"as far as I know yes, magic is the same as everything in life, there's always risks involved, but I have done that spell many times before,"

"do you always use words?"

"No, some have the gift to perform magic without words, I have it, your mother has it and I believe you have it."

Rose shook her head "I've never done magic, I mean... I've had dreams that's it."  
>Merlin nodded<br>"that's how it starts, well for some people, I know what it's like you must be scared, but don't worry I'll help you through this, I won't leave to do this alone,"

Rose stared up at Merlin a small smile creeping across her face, "I...i thought you will have to leave,"

"I will, eventually, but there is no reason I can't extend my visit under circumstances, and I'm sure Arthur will be _thrilled _ to have me here for a few more weeks,"

Rose caught eye contact with Merlin and finally a full smile broke across both their faces,

"thank you Merlin, I Meant what I said in the hall, in the few days I have known you, you have cared for me more than she ever will"

Merlin watched as the girl stepped away from him and walked away, he wondered how he could make such an impression a young girl's life, especially in a few days,

But then Merlin realised, she knew what had been happening, GAIUS she spoke of the old physician, how he helped her once with the dreams, Gaius had known.

Merlin was traipsing through the castle, hoping he wouldn't get brought into some major crisis, or accidently let a magical evil force loose on the castle, when he felt to men wrap their arms around his shoulders,

When he looked side to side he shook his head as the faces of Gawain and Lancelot stared at him.

Merlin just sighed, "What is it now?" 

Gawain just laughed "come on mate! We haven't spoken to you properly for years! We deserve Merlin time!"  
>Merlin couldn't help but laugh,<p>

"Merlin time?"  
>Lancelot shook his head as he laughed, "We just missed you." <p>

Merlin raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure you did, now what are you two planning?"

Gawain laughed, "Awww, damn it, the mighty Emrys has figured us out!"

"yeah okay SIR Gawain," 

Lancelot laughed "relax Merlin, we-the knights just want to welcome you back properly I mean the round table was a nice sentiment, but...it wasn't..."

"drunk enough!"

Merlin shook his head

"its great that you've though of me guys but, I think I'm good," 

"yeah you are, but half of Camelot's devastated after Morgana's return it would do the people good to celebrate something!"

"Why do I have the feeling you want to get drunk and you want me to ask Arthur?"

Gawain's smile faded,  
>"How the hell did you know that?"<p>

Merlin laughed, "I'm the all powerful Emrys, of course I know."

"well...it's not that we need Arthur's permission but-" Lancelot cut Gawain off there.

"Basically we need his permission..."

Merlin rolled his eyes "so ask him yourself..."

Gawain widened his eyes.  
>"No. No! If you want to get drunk ask Arthur yourself!"<p>

"But he's scary! And the king! And I like my head! It's my handsomest feature!"

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Look I'm not arthur's servant anymore I don't have the influence I once had here in Camelot I'm a guest, I'm supposed to be here for a couple of days but-"

Lancelot raised his hand.

"Merlin what's going on?"

"Nothing...i mean..."

Gawain shrugged his shoulders, "we know you better than that mate, what's wrong?"

"nothing...its just..well Rose..." 

"The king's ward?" Lancelot asked.

Gawain just nodded.

"She's stronger than I originally thought, it'd be dangerous to leave her on her own, with that much power she could-" 

"end up like mummy dearest..."

Merlin nodded grimly.

"well that's not going to happen your going to be around right?" Merlin froze and looked around nervously and Gawain shook his head.

"we've just got you back! How can you leave?"

Merlin rolled his eyes this is why he didn't tell Gawain he left in the first place.

"I have a kingdom to run and responsibilities, I can't bail on them."

"yes you can." 

"Gawain I have over 1,000 druids who look upto me for guidance and YOU want me to abandon them because you want a drinking buddy. I'm sorry, I'm not the Merlin you once knew." Merlin pushed past Gawain and Lancelot a brooding look on his face.

Gawain watched in astonishment as Merlin strutted of, he knew there was something different about this Merlin... but it was only now that Gawain realised Merlin would never Strut.

Rose stepped into her room, a closed the door behind her, well it had been an eventful day, she'd met a dragon and her mother and right now, rose thought she preferred the dragon to her mother.

Perhaps it was destiny perhaps rose was supposed to repeat history perhaps she was supposed to destroy Arthur and watch as Camelot burnt...but even the thought of the flames made her shiver, how could she destroy her home? How could she hate a man that had down so much for her despite the risks he knew? Rose tried and tried to peace these feeling together in her head but in the end she had to settle with she would never turn her back on Camelot. Never.

Rose changed into her long white night gown and sat by her dressing gown, she grasped her long black hair and began to tie a plait when she saw the letter,

Her fingers trembled as she opened the stained envelope and read the contents.

Rose found most of the words hard to take in and her brain couldn't string together the sentences the only words she understood were the two words signed at the bottom, the ones that she slowly recited to herself.

_Love Morgana._


	8. The Future Lover

**Author Note: Thanks to those who have stuck with me (despite bad spelling, grammar and boring chapters) VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!**

Rose's dark hair blew in the silent wind. She stood alone in the clearing in the woods just outside Camelot, she kept her hand secured on a jewelled dagger which she concealed beneath her deep purple cloak.

She turned her head with a sharp movement as she heard a couple of twigs snap behind her, she hated being alone in the dark she always had, when she was younger she had refused to go to sleep unless someone was in the room with her.  
>She remembered Queen Gwenivere sitting with her at night, telling her magical stories about a prince and his servant who secretly used magic to protect the prince even though by doing so he could be killed himself.<p>

Rose looked back on those stories now and realised they were so much more than stories, they were life, the life of two great men, two great men who Rose was lucky enough to have in her life and she wasn't going to let that change, no matter what her mother said tonight.

She heard a "ahem" from behind her and she turned to see her mother dressed in a satin red dress with a man beside her. The man wore a green cloak fastened just under his neck, rose observed him wearily he also wore a white shirt revealing the top of his chest and a spiral tattoo, as rose moved her eyes up she gasped in shock, the man had short black hair and strong features, and his eyes. His eyes were a deep green nearly a blue and they seemed like they were seeing into her mind.

The man turned to Morgana,

"This is her?" Morgana nodded and gave a short smile,

"I didn't think you would come Rosie..."

I didn't come for you." Rose spat

"of course...i had to threaten your precious Merlin...of course if I were you.i'd worry alot less about the mighty Emrys and more about yourself..."

Rose lifted her head and held it high, Morgana wasn't going to knock her down with words, nothing could make her betray her home and her friends.

"Well you not me, and I'm not you." 

Morgana rolled her eyes "maybe not. But you will soon realise the same as I did, no one needs you in Camelot, and Merlin will leave, he will leave Camelot, he will leave Arthur and he will leave you."

Rose held back the tears and kept her posture the same, "Why did you bring me here Morgana?" she said Morgana's name as if it was poison on her tongue but the witch seemed unphased by this.

"I wanted to change your mind, but I can see we are in no danger of making you rebel are we? This is my friend by the way, I've told him all about you."

The man stepped forward and held out a hand,

"I'm mordred, you must be Rosie, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Rose held out her hand in the polite way she had been taught from a young age, and she took a deep inhale as mordred bent down and placed a kiss just above her knuckles.

"I'm also please to meet you I suppose, I wish it was in better circumstances," she shot a glare a Morgana.

"I don't think Morgana's explained our cause to you."

"You want revenge."

"Do i?" Rose blinked a couple of times, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, Mordred simply smiled kindly,

"I want magic to be used to serve man, I want magic to be used not feared."

Rose's eyes tracked down and then back up to meet mordred's who gazed at her intently.

"if you really want that then why work against Merlin what has he done to you?"

"I have no quarrel with Emrys," 

"Then help him, come to Camelot."

"I simply stand by Morgana, she helped me when I needed her and I shall help her."

Rose looked down at the ground biting her lip, there was something she trusted about mordred but also something she didn't like...something deep down...

She began to step backwards and mordred narrowed his eyes,

"I would like to meet you again rose, alone next time..." Rose shook her head trying to avoid his eye contact.

"I'm sorry I have to get back to Camelot..." Rose turned and began to walk quickly away but mordred ran after her, he wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her close to him.

"Rosie...you know I'm right...you know that what I want is right, and I need you to help me..." Rose looked up at mordred her face screwed up as the thoughts rushed through her brain.

"Get off of me now." She spat at him as she pulled her wrist away from him, Mordred's face widened in shock, she guessed he wasn't used to being rejected by the ladies.

Rose lifted her dress , turned and ran, she had to jump a couple of rocks and wasn't surprised when her legs gave in and she tumbled to the ground.

She looked up and around but no one was around.

Rose couldn't help but wonder if she had imagined the whole thing, mordred seemed perfect and she had been enchanted by him right up until the point that he had grabbed her, rose had never been one of those girls who fell in love at first sight but she didn't like the feelings she had bubbling inside her they were new and foreign.

AS the thought about Mordred part of her heart fluttered, part of her wanted to cry and the other part...well she wanted to run as fast as she could and hide behind the first person she came across.

Rose looked up once more and furrowed her eyebrows as she realised the sun was now rising, it was going to be a lot harder to sneak back into Camelot now, but she had done it many times before when she wanted some time alone, what would the difference be now?

Rose picked up the hems of her dress as she felt her now bare feet take a step onto the cold cobbles of the castle, she looked down at her once purple dress that was now mud stained like her hair and her face.

She held herself behind the corner as she heard footsteps coming her directions and she emerged once they had stopped only to find a pair of blue eyes staring down at her with a dark raised eyebrow.

"I lived sneakily in this castle for over 4 years rose, I know every hiding place," 

Merlin looked down at the ward, her clothes were stained with mud and so was her pale skin, her long dark hair reminded him of the time Morgana had been help ransom by bandits, and she stared at Merlin with eyes full of fear,

Merlin placed a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off and her sky blue eyes avoided his own gaze.

"Rose what happened?" Merlin's face clearly showed concern but rose stood emotionless like a stroppy teenager.

"Nothing." She tried to push past Merlin but he kept her in front of him with his arm.

"Rose tell me."  
>He stared down at her with kind warm eyes and she stared up at him with nearly teared filled eyes.<p>

"I...i can't Merlin" She shook her head and Merlin refrained from rolling his eyes.

"Rose. tell me what happened. Or I will go to the king" Rose looked up with wide eyes and in response to that she uttered three words that made Merlin stumble back in surprise,

"- man called Mordred"

**Author note: I wrote this quite quickly and don't know how it is so please review and as I gave a way cookies last chapter virtual hugs to everyone who reviews xxx**


	9. The Moment of truth

**Author note: a thank you to everyone that reviewed as you might of realised by now I love hearing what you all think especially if you want to give a suggesting however telling me I have a good/bad story is great to! And thank you everyone that has alerted/favourite I didn't realise there were so many of you!**

Merlin's eyes looked from left to right and his features somehow changed, he hadn't seen mordred since the incident with the crystal,

"What did he do to you?" Merlin voice was quick and sharp with a hint of worry in his tone.

"Nothing...I...he..."

Merlin put his hand to his head. "where did you meet him?"

Rose's took a deep breath in a large swallow, "i...er...i went to the clearing the woods,"

Merlin narrowed his eyes "you went to him? Why?"

Rose rolled her eyes, great now Merlin would think she's some great traitor.

"I...i got a...well a letter..."

"and?"

"from Morgana."

"oh."

Rose broke eye contact from Merlin and stared behind him awkwardly,

"Before you think a thing Merlin, listen to me, Morgana...i didn't want to go."

"Did she threaten you?"

"No...she threatened you."

Anger filled Merlin's eyes, how dare Morgana do this, how dare she play on Rose's loyalty.

"I'll deal with this Rose, if anything like this happens again you come to me first, do you understand?"  
>Rose nodded and she watched as Merlin disappeared through the castle. Rose followed the path she had taken but turned up into the stairs leading to her chamber. But as she closed the door she gasped in shock.<p>

A dark figure stood by her window and Rose grabbed a sword that she had leaning on the wall, she stepped carefully and tried to remain silent and steady.

As she came closer she pressed the sword against the figures back who chuckled slightly.

"I take it your happy to see me," he turned and moved down his hood to reveal his jet hair and sapphire eyes.

"mordred? What are you doing here?" Rose moved the sword up so it was aimed at his throat and mordred simply rolled his eyes.

"I had to see you again, I couldn't stop thinking about you." He stepped forward and rose tripped backwards slightly.

"Stay away from me."

Mordred continued to keep his startling eyes locked on her.

"Don't deny it Rosie I know you've thought about me in that way..."

"Get out of here now."

"You don't want me to leave, do you know how I know that? You haven't screamed for the knights."

Rose dropped the sword slightly confident that mordred wouldn't try anything.

"How did you get In here?"

"oh please, haven't you noticed how everyone escapes from Camelot's dungeons, well its so much easier to break in then out," he gave her a cocky grin that made rose feel uneasy.

"If you are caught here, they'll kill you" 

"but at least I'd be known as the man that snuck into the ward's bedchambers, and you know how rumours spread,"

Mordred moved nearer Rose, this time she didn't step back. They were inches away from each other and Rose could here the druids steady breathing."

"I meant if you were caught in Camelot." This made mordred laugh and blush slightly, he brought up he hand a stroked back her hair.

"Merlin says I should stay away from you."

"you probably should."

"he thinks your dangerous."

"I am." Rose brought her eyes up and they go trapped in mordred's she felt like her soul was being engulfed by his eyes and nothing could break her out.

She felt her hand release the sword and entwine into mordred's cold hand.

He moved his head towards rose's hear and whispered softly.

"I think I'm falling for you..." Rose tried to tell her mind this was crazy, she had known him for a matter of hours no one can develop those feelings in such a short time.

But her heart was beating out of her chest, and the voice in her heart that she had learnt to silence was now screaming at her.

Rose was brought to reality when Mordred's lips met hers, all she could do was melt into him, she tried to break free to restore her senses but she just found herself back where she started back in mordred's arms.

What magic was this? It was something more powerful than she had ever played with, something old, something natural, something called Love.

When Rose woke up she was lying beside Mordred, covered by the bed sheets, what had she done?

She knew this was wrong, that people would disapprove , people would call her insane, but if this was wrong then why did it feel so right?, if her hand wasn't supposed to hold mordred's why did it fit so well? None of this made sense to her, but as she saw the man opposite her flicker his eyes open, it began to make sense,

She was in love with him.

"Mordred...you better leave..."

"I will never leave you." As they spoke their hands reached for each other.

"You have to leave, if you are caught, they will kill you...and I can't live without you..." Mordred's mouth curved up into a smile mirroring her own smile.

Mordred sat up and slipped on his shirt and trousers, as he fastened his boots he looked over to rose,

"Will you meet me again? out in the woods tonight, just us..."

Rose nodded and mordred stood up and leant into kiss her before he went over to the window.

"I'll be thinking about you Rosie," he opened the window and lowered himself out, Rose watched as he skilfully climbed out, she sighed as she finally saw him disappear.

Rose carefully climbed out of bed, as she looked out of the window she noticed it was daylight and the streets of Camelot were already bustling with people, She was lucky that her made had not called on her yet.

But rose remembered she probably had called on her but rose had locked the door...

Rose slipped on a red dress with long dragging sleeves, and she carefully brushed her dark hair into place when she heard a knock at the door.

"er...my lady are you okay?" it was a male voice not the usual voice of her hand maiden.

"Of course...oh right..." she rushed over to the door and unlocked it.

The knight on the other side opened it slightly.

Sir Gawain stared at the ward who clearly seemed a bit jumpy this morning.

"is there something you needed?" she asked and Gawain laughed as he shook his head.

"My lady you were supposed to dine with the king and the queen this morning, then you were supposed to meet Merlin in sir Leon's quarters." Rose's eyes widened in panic.

"But i...like a good knight...covered for you.." rose stopped in panic and raised an eyebrow at the knight before, she remembered as a child playing with Gawain he was always the fun one and always the most willing to break the rules,

A smile grew across her pale face before Gawain continued.

"I said that you were not feeling yourself, but Merlin might check on you later,"

"thanks Gawain, I owe you big time..."

"yes you do...but you could always tell me why you were late,"

"I just overslept."

Gawain grinned silently. "who was he?"

"what?"

Gawain simply shook his head and laughed. "I was young once my lady and I'm not too old now. Just as a warning I wouldn't let Merlin or queen Arthur know unless you find a guy with no head attractive."

Rose gave Gawain a death glare.

"You can trust me milady, I won't tell anyone, but do be careful" Rose watched as Gawain turned and walked away.

She was lucky here in Camelot, she had friends and family, she had to remember that. She knew she was in love with mordred...but was he really worth throwing all of this away?


	10. The Moment of loyalty

**Author note: hey to everyone! I stayed up late last night and I think I know where this is going, at least for the next couple of chapters, please review and thank you to my regular reviews that's the idiot with no name, bubzchoc and ****MirrorFlower and DarkWind I think there are more of you but these are the ones that have kept me writing this story even when I wanted to give up, so thank you and thank you to everyone that's read this xxx**

Rose knocked on sir Leon's chamber door before entering. As she entered she saw a ginger boy sitting by Leon.

"Hi...I'm..." the boy stood up and looked a Rose with shocked eyes.

"My lady, I'm sorry I just...i wanted to see how my father was." Rose froze slightly

"Matthew?" she laughed a little as she said so, it had been a long time since she had seen Leon's son and he had changed so much.

His ginger hair was spiked up and like his father he had scruffy ginger hair around his face. He wore shiny silver armour and despite the circumstances rose couldn't help but smile when she saw him.

"My lady." He smiled in return and bowed, Rose just rolled her eyes she had always hated formalities.

"Don't be an idiot Matthew come here." She opened her arms and Matthew simply came to her and hugged her.

When they broke free Matthew looked down at his friend. "it's been a long time."

Rose nodded, "nearly 4 years..." she said glumly that made Matthew chuckle.

Rose stepped over to sir Leon and felt his forehead and checked his wound, there was no sign of the wound other than a scar,

"you came back just for your father,"

Matt nodded "I was travelling in Mercia at the time when I was told of the attack on Camelot I began to ride home, when I got nearer the border a met knights on patrols who told me of my father, I feared when I got here it would be too late..."

Rose nodded "if it wasn't for Merlin, he would be..."

"wait Merlin? Isn't that?"

"yes Arthur's old manservant...it's a long story, why don't you take a walk with me, I'll fill you in."

The pair walked through the castle gardens together and rose told Matthew everything apart from Mordred who she though best to leave out of a conversation she was having with someone that could be considered her childhood sweetheart.

They walked past the king and the knights who were training and Matt stopped.

"come on Rose I better go say hi, I'm not even sure the king knows I'm here."

Rose protested but Matthew pulled her forward grabbing her hand.

"your majesty!" Matthew got down on his knee and rose simply curtseyed,

"Matthew! I take it you have returned concerning your father! How is he?"

"Much better thank you your majesty..."

Arthur held out his hand to help the young man up, and Arthur caught Rose's eye.

"I see your feeling better rose...I'm glad,"

Rose looked away but caught the eye of sir Gawain who was giving her a grin and winked at her, she saw him step closer towards her and she shook her head and he stopped.

"I am glad to my lord I woke up with feeling terrible this morning." She looked up and saw Matthew was staring down at her with a raised eyebrow, she used to spend every minute of every day with Matthew when they were children he knew her better then nearly everything.

"I see...anyway Matthew I insist you train with us."  
>Matthew nodded his red hair shining in the sunlight , "Of course but only if my lady can spare me"<p>

Rose giggled and blushed slightly "oh I think I can live without you for a couple of hours..." She curtseyed and turned away from the men when she heard the king shout out her.

"I trust you'll be well enough to dine with us tonight rose," Rose turned and nodded before friskily walking away.

Meanwhile...

Mordred looked over at Morgana, "I won't do it Morgana, I can't hurt her..." Morgana laughed,

"You've gone soft mordred. We need her if our plan is to succeed, I assume she will meet you tonight?"

Mordred nodded and bit his lip, he thought of rose, her dark glossy hair and blue eyes, her red lips that he loved so much.

"Morgana you are not listening, I won't do this."

"You will or our plan will not succeed."

Mordred sighed and rolled his eyes, "Morgana I'm out. Find someone else..."

Morgana narrowed her eyes, "You've fallen in love with her?" Mordred met her eyes, and nodded.

Morgana replied him with a cackle. "the mighty mordred, the one destined to destroy the pendragon kingdom! Has fallen in love...with his ward?"

"she is your daughter-"

"she is no longer my child! She disowned me! And I am glad...she is weak, she shows love to the king...to that traitor Merlin...and to you? a boy she barely knows"

Mordred looked down in sadness "Its over Morgana...goodbye" he turned from her and he could hear her shout his name, but he blocked her out nothing could make him go back now, he just thought forward to when he would next see Rose, the idea of her blue eyes locked on his kept him walking through the forest.

He was turning his back on his kin, on the woman that had basically raised him...but she wasn't good she didn't stand for what mordred believed in.

Mordred know knew Emrys had been right all along...he had always been right mordred and just been too blinded by hate to see it.

Now he was in love, he understood, he understood there was more than one way of winning the war...and even further...he understood that there was no war.

The war that Morgana was fighting had been won a long time ago...Arthur Pendragon was the rightful king and mordred had been wrong.

Rose slipped her hood up as she trotted out of Camelot, earlier she had dined with the king ,queen and prince and it hadn't felt right.

Usually she would fit in laugh at William's bad jokes, smile at Arthur and giggle with Gwenivere but today something was different. Something deep inside her had changed and she had a dark feeling that these could be her changing loyalties or at least her love for the man that should be her enemy.

Rose took the back road out of the castle but she didn't realise, she was being followed.

Matthew looked on at his friend and signalled for William to come forward. They whispered to each other quietly.

"where do you think she's going?" Matthew asked the young prince, the brown haired boy narrowed his blue eyes and looked over at his red headed friend.

"there's only one way to find out..."

**Author note: a short chapter I know and a not very descriptive one, its kind of a filler so I hope you enjoyed and I'm working on the next chappy now!**


	11. Bright White

Matthew and William followed rose carefully avoiding any unessicary sounds, they saw rose's purple cloak turn into the clearing and both men exchanged a nervous glance, where the hell was she going?

William's eyes widened as he saw Rose run to another figure, the figure of a man embraced rose and...kissed her...

William's face turned purple and Matthew attempted to pull him back as William ran forward, instead he was just left to follow and ensure his prince was safe.

"get your hands of her now!" William screamed in anger, and Rose looked up her face going pink.

"Will? What the hell?"

"Who the hell is this?" as he spoke he pointed his finger in fury

Rose looked over at mordred with pleading eyes and mordred shrugged his shoulders in response before stepping forward.

"I'm mordred my lord" he bowed his head and William took a long breath in as he saw the tattoo that was revealed under mordred's shirt as he bowed.

"A druid? How the hell did you meet a druid?" the after an exchanged glance with Matthew he realised.

"MErlin?" he sighed. Rose simply shook her head.

"NO! It wasn't Merlin...i.." she paused she didn't want more people to know about her meeting with Morgana that definitely wouldn't be good.

"I met him here in the wood when I was collecting some herbs to help treat sir Leon's wounds..."

William shook his head "that's even worse you've known his for over a day and already he's _invading your castle" _the last comment made Matthew roar of laughter and both rose and William gave him a glare as he shook his head.

"My prince there is no use arguing, my lady is very capable of making her own choices and if she's made her choice there is little we can do to change it..." He made brief I contact with rose before continuing , "It is a pleasure to meet you mordred, I am Matthew"

He held out his hand and mordred smiled, this was perhaps the first person to ever say they were pleased to meet him or even smile at him beside's rose, it seemed things were looking up for the young druid, but then he brought his head back to reality these people didn't know who he truly was what he had done and what he was destined to do...not even rose knew that and mordred could only bury it deep and hope that the foretold road would never come to pass.

William remained his protective stance standing slightly between rose and mordred and his eyes never leaving mordred.

Mordred went solid suddenly. "did you hear that?" both rose and matthew tried aimlessly to hear the sound, but William nodded.

"Yes...it sounded like footsteps...mordred you get over there , I'll take this side, matthew stay by rose,"

Matthew nodded and rose snorted "you mean rose protect matthew, I could beat him in a fight any day..."  
>Matthew just shook his head "it was one time! And we were like 5!" he then pulled out his sword which made rose giggle slightly.<p>

Mordred took on edge stepping slowly, looking over at William as he did so. The noise was getting clearer now...it was a voice...someone calling...not to him...to...Emrys?

Mordred looked over to William who had clearly realised too, the voice had gotten closer and both men found themselves stepping backwards, the three men stood with their backs to rose, all three cared about her deeply and nothing was going to happen to her.

But Rose stood in the centre, she wasn't scared, she couldn't hear the voice and she wasn't scared of dying.

As the voice got closer the men covered their ears leaving rose and matthew staring at eachother,

"what's going on-" at that point a bright white light took over them and they felt nothing, no pain no joy...no love...and then there was darkness.

Merlin knocked on rose's chamber door it was late but he was hoping he could still catch her, he had some stuff to talk to her about, he had to explain properly about mordred and he had been neglecting how confused she must be feeling.

Merlin knew he would have to leave and he was hoping that rose might come with him when he left, he now knew that he would come back to Camelot but he wasn't sure when, leaving Gawain unsupervised too long would be a bad idea and he knew that when he left Gawain would try and follow like a puppy, at least he now knew Camelot was no threat to the druids and he didn't have to worry about meeting Arthur on a battlefield anytime soon.

Merlin continued to knock on the door, why wasn't she answering? He had knocked quite loud, and rose apparently had terrible dreams so surely she couldn't be gone, then the warning bell started ringing and a worried Percival ran round the corner.

"Merlin come quick!"

"what is it?"

"Prince William is missing , along with Leon's son and Lady Rose!"

**Author note: SORRY! Wrote this in like 10 mins and wanted to update rather than keep it forever so I'll update and get more out tomorrow xxx**


	12. Choices

Merlin felt his face go pale, this was his fault he knew there was something wrong with rose this morning, he should've gone and seen her made sure she was feeling okay.

Merlin ran after Percival and stopped at the great hall doors, "Arthur knows?" Percival nodded grimly.

"and how is he taking it?"

"Not well..."  
>Merlin nodded before he opened the hall door and strode in. Arthur stood up at the sight of his friend under his eyes were black and he clearly hadn't slept.<p>

Merlin bowed at his king and Arthur shook his head, he was clearly angry and Merlin didn't know if it was his job anymore to calm him down.

"Did you know about this?" Arthur shot a Merlin, and his friend simply shook his head.

"no idea my lord, do we know where they are?"

"of course we don't know where they are Merlin if we did they wouldn't be missing would they!" Merlin looked to the side of Arthur and a very upset gwen was being comforted by Gawain as lancelot looked on nervously,

"Does Leon know?" Arthur shook his head the last thing he wanted to do was distress leon he was one of his best knights and the most loyal he didn't need to be burdened with this.

Arthur simply remained silent for a few moments, "Well I must go find them then," Merlin directed this at the king and Arthur looked up in suprise,

"Merlin you can't find a pair of matching socks," Merlin rolled his eyes, typical Arthur to underestimate him like that.

"Trust me Arthur, let me take Gawain with me and I'll find them," Gawain's head shot up at the mention of his name then he nodded, before removing his hand from gwen's shoulder and going to stand next to Merlin.

Arthur looked to gwen for a second who's eyes were filled with tears, it must be hard for her to of suddenly lost William like this a Merlin made a silent vow to himself to do everything in his power to return William to Camelot, he had once served as the protector of a prince of Camelot and it seemed like his position was being revoked.

Merlin then looked up at his old friend and arthur's blue eyes met the blue eyes' of Emrys,

"Arthur, trust me, I will bring them back, all of them just let me go," Merlin wasn't so sure why he was begging for the approval of his friend, he was going to go anyway, but to go with the knowledge that Arthur trusted him with the life of his son, would just be magnificient and Merlin's hopes were confirmed with a simple nod from Arthur.

"Fine, but if you are not back by tomorrow evening I am riding after you." Merlin suppressed his grin and signalled to Gawain that they should prepare.

Within ten minutes they were ready to leave, with the help of magic they were done in 5 minutes, but Gawain had to polish his sword or something like that, Merlin wasn't that interested, he just wanted to find the trio , they had only just ridden out of Camelot when Gawain gave Merlin a mysterious look.

"You know something?"  
>Merlin shook his head, "I don't know what your talking about,"<br>Gawain simply chuckled "Look Merlin mate I know you a hell of a lot better than you think, and you know something..."

Merlin looked up to Gawain and realised that there was no use lying to his friend, Gawain was brighter than he looked and would eventually figure it out anyway.

"Rose met Morgana,"

"I know that I was there!" Merlin shook his head his eyes deadly serious.

"No...i mean she met her...again..." Gawain tilted his head,

"What? Why! And why didn't you tell Arthur this?" Merlin rubbed at his eyes slightly,

"She met with Morgana because Morgana threatened me, I don't know why she went, it's not like I mean anything to her."

Gawain shook his head "you realise for a prophesized dragon lord your pretty thick, your like a uncle to her, Arthur has always treated her like his daughter and maybe that wasn't the right thing to do because I know for a fact that until you arrived she was terrified of what she was...she saw how everyone was over joyed about your return, why would she let anyone take that away,"  
>Merlin simply smiled perhaps rose had more pendragon in her than he thought.<p>

"Anyway she's probably just run away with her lover," Merlin froze,

"What?" Gawain looked from side to side anxiously,

"Y'know sneaking around late at night, staying In her chambers "by herself" till later morning, Merlin mate you need to catch up."

"Who?"

"dunno but he's one lucky fella, my money's on leon's boy, they had a thing when they weer kid's or at least they were pretty close friends..."  
>Merlin began to ignore gawain's blabber as a terrible sense of dread washed over him, what if...no...it wasn't possible...merlin did his best to ignore the voice inside his head and tried to listen to Gawain but all Merlin could think was, what if Morgana used mordred to get to her? What would Merlin do then, he had been in love he had been forced away from the one he loved could he do the same to rose?<p>

When rose woke up she felt the dampness under her skin, her dress was ripped and torn away and she held it together with one arm, what was going on?

She narrowed her eyes in an attempt to see and she made out a figure nearby, she tried to speak but all that came was a whimper, this was enough for the figure to turn her it's head in her direction and as the figure pulled itself closer rose hoped she hadn't got herself into anything too dark.

"Rose?" the voice was familiar and rose recognised it as a friend and she let out a sigh of relief,

"Matthew...what happened?" He shook his head,

"I don't know, I woke up here, I feel pretty beaten though, have you seen William," Rose shook her head and her eyes showed concern for William but mostly the unmentioned mordred.

Matthew must of read her mind and he placed a hand on her shoulder, "He'll be fine rose," he gave a sympathetic smile and rose couldn't help but return it,

"We need to get out of here..." she attempted to stand up but a searing pain in her stomach dragged her back down. Matthew was back beside within a second concern in his brown eyes.

Rose felt tears well up but she held them back, she wasn't going to cry not today, she couldn't pull enough strength to try again and Matthew knew they didn't have much time he wrapped his arms around her waist and demanded she put her arms around him. He lifted her of the ground , she tried to protest but he held her tightly.

"we have to get out of here rose, okay?" She nodded and tried not to look up at him too much.

He continued to step forward but the room they seemed to be in was long with no door, there was straw on the floor of one corner and matthew decided to sit rose on this.

He dropped her down and she looked up in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"there's no way out!" he ran his hand through his red hair and shot a panicked look at Rose,

"well what are we going to do then?" Matthew shrugged his shoulders in response,

"wait I suppose." Rose rolled her eyes she hated waiting, she didn't really want to spend hours talking about her feelings to matthew ,but she knew matthew, she knew him very well and he would most definitely bring up mordred in the next 10 seconds.

"So mordred?"

Bingo.

"what about him?"

"You like him?"

Rose sighed "matthew, I love him..." Matthew's eyes widened,

"Look I'm not gonna judge you but...you've known him like two days..."

Rose shook her head she knew he wouldn't understand.

"you wouldn't understand."

Matthew raised an eyebrow "Wouldn't i? Because I fell for a girl a long time ago and it took me years to realise how I felt, when I did, I ran" Rose felt her cheeks blush and she couldn't look matthew in the eye.

"who was it?" matthew rolled his eyes.

"remember that girl? Sir Ewan's daughter..." rose's heart began to sink she didn't want know that but...

"It's not her," rose couldn't help but laugh and she slapped him on the chest playfully she had missed matthew he could always make light of any situation. He also knew how to make rose feel comfortable even in the most awkward circumstances, the problem with that is emotion were rarely faced head on with him, and when things became clear enough he had a habit of running.

Rose was still smiling when the door opened again and William and mordred where thrown into the room, behind them Morgana stepped in, a jewelled dagger in her hand.

She smiled as she examined the blade, rose simply shook her head. "Morgana I should've known" Morgana raised an eyebrow.

Mordred lifted his head, his pale face was bruised and his white shirt was stained in blood, the sight of him took away rose's voice and she turned her head to William who was unconscious,

"What have you done to him?" Shouted Matthew, the witch roller her eyes and stepped towards matthew,

"Your leon's boy, I can tell, " she let out a small giggle before continuing "so loyal so brave...does the girl know about your feelings yet?" Matthew's face hardened, and mordred's eyes shot up protectively, rose simply looked down at the ground.

Morgana turned away from matthew and now pulled mordred's head towards her by his hair, "look mordred, you betray me for her? Look how she cowers by another man...look how she lies...she will betray you..."

Mordred shook his head, "I trust her." Morgana laughed,

"you shouldn't...i would know after all history is destined to replay, and she...will be me..."

Rose shot her eyes up, she lied, the dragon's word replayed in her head, _she will choose her own destiny _.

Rose held her stomach and stood up, she squared up to Morgana her blue eyes looking into the experienced owns that mirrored her own.

"I am not you, I will never be you, you are weak and scared and alone, and I will never want to be anything like you"

Morgana pulled up a hand a striked her daughters face.

At that moment rose found both matthew and mordred by her side.

Morgana's eyes filled with hatred and she pulled the knife up,

"you choose dear, which one of these lovely men do I kill first, your beloved druid...or your dashing knight?"


	13. Rescue?

Morgana cackled as rose's face dropped, surely she couldn't be serious?

"I won't do it." Rose tried to remain strong, tried not to even think about who she would choose,

"if you don't choose I will kill the prince," at that point Matthew dropped to his knee's his blue eyes shining up bravely.

"Kill me, if you kill anyone," Morgana smirked,

"If I wanted to kill you I would've threatened the prince a long time ago, you know Matthew the loyal doesn't have the same ring to it as Leon the loyal, I want the girl to choose, to see the betrayal in your eyes as you die, to realise that she will betray Camelot."

Rose closed her eyes and stepped forward. "Morgana just kill me or take me whatever you want."

Morgana just chuckled once again "You really don't get it, YOU are just a distraction, bait. A little game to keep me entertained while I wait for the real prize to come,"

Rose narrowed her eyes and Morgana rolled her own, "Merlin. You underestimate how he cares for you, he will come and I will destroy him, he will watch you die, he will watch all of you die, and then he will die,"

Rose shook her head, and then looked up at mordred and then down at Matthew, she could not choose between the man she loved and a man that loved her...a man she had known her whole life or a man that she had known for a few days.

She knew logically who she had to choose but she couldn't bring herself to say it. She could feel their eyes burning her both so different .

She looked over to mordred his blue eyes locked on her's then she heard a voice, his voice, inside her head.

_Choose him, Rosie listen to me, choose him._

She looked at mordred mordred with surprised eyes and he smiled slightly before winking,

_I'll always surprise you Rosie,_

She looked back down to the floor for a second, and then held out her hand to Matthew,

"I won't let you kill Matthew," Rose looked to Matthew and his scared eyes suddenly lit up, she could see them nearly fill with tears, did he honestly believe she would not choose him?

She looked back over to Morgana, whose chilling smile had extended even further,

"I have to say that's a surprise I did truly think you would choose mordred," she put the knife back into her cloak,

"What are you doing?" Rose shouted back at her,

"my dear child killing him now would be too easy, this way you get to have a nice conversation about your betrayal and Emrys gets to watch you die, now I must be off, murders to organize places to burn,"

She left the room her cloak trailing behind her, Rose stepped back slightly to observe the faces of both men beside her, the ginger man was trying his best to withdraw his smile and keep the tears in and Mordred stood confidently on her other side,

"you knew she would do that didn't you mordred," Mordred couldn't help but smile

"I had a hunch," A HUNCH? She could of bloody killed him? Rose slapped mordred and he stood aback a little hurt by this outburst.

"She could have bloody killed YOU! And you would have let her over a hunch?"  
>Mordred shook his head remaining calm.<p>

"If I had died I would've died knowing you made the right choice, knowing I was in love with a woman that put Camelot before her own love."  
>Rose remained sulky she didn't want to give mordred the satisfaction of being right.<p>

Matthew then looked over to rose, stepping forward he placed a kiss on her cheek, "thank you rose, thank you."

Rose tried to ignore this but she felt her heart crack, if mordred hadn't stepped in with his mind trick she would've let him die...she felt heartless for thinking it but now she realised it would of happened.

She watched Matthew bend over William, "he's alive, unconscious, no sign of any injury," he said to them.

"that's one thing at least," Rose slumped back down onto the ground and mordred sat beside her.

"Do you think it's true then? Do think Emrys will come for you?" Rose looked into mordred's eyes and a smile cracked onto her lips,

"I know he will..."

It was just early morning when Merlin saw the dark fort ahead.

"well the creepy witch his hiding out in a castle how original." Merlin smiled at his friends wit before continuing ahead, partially listening to Gawain's blabber.

"Y'know for once could the crazy ladies hang around in a gingerbread house? Or maybe a nice tavern, tavern's are nice and...evil."

Merlin replied to Gawain with "I knew I should've brought Percival, he talks less..." Gawain snorted,

"the man barely talks at all."

"Exactly."

Gawain was slightly hurt by this but continued with a smile anyway.

"I'm sure where ever they are William and Matthew will look after her, I trained them myself y'know, could men both, William's a bit of a prat and Matthew's a bit of a girl but they are good knights..."  
>Merlin just looked back at Gawain and Gawain rethought his previous statement.<p>

"well okay...rose will look after Matthew and William,"

They came closer to the castle and could now see the ruined walls and overgrown plants.

"So what do we do now? Knock on the front door?"

Merlin nodded.

"What?"  
>"Morgana knows that I will come after them she took them on purpose, she wants a fight she can have one"<br>Gawain once again found himself staring at his friend wondering if this new king of the druids was still the same idiot he had met long ago, there was no longer useless prattle of toothy grins, he no longer shunned violence, He was now a king, he would strive for victory, to protect his people and he would look conflict in the eye.

Merlin found himself standing infront of a large gate, screaming into it, when he sensed another magic, a familiar magic,

_Emrys, help us._

It was the same voice that had called to him so many years ago now deeper and more experienced.

_Go round the back, then through the servant entrance down stairs and through the first door, that's the dungeon's that where rose is, that's where I am come quickly._

Merlin ran as fast as he could abandoning his horse and nearly Gawain. Gawain followed not quite sure why, when Merlin reached the servant door he stopped.

"Gawain wait here.i'll go in."  
>"yes <em>sire..." <em>Merlin rolled his eyes and stepped through the door, there was no one. As he reached the stairs and put his hand on the first door, he looked around once more this was too easy.

With all of Merlin's years he knew nothing could be this easy.

He tried for the door but it was locked, Merlin said a few words to it,

"dgishal"

The door handle turned and Merlin slowly opened it.

The sight he found inside was almost too much to take in.


	14. The Future is nearly to an end

**Author note: I want to thank everyone, for all your feedback and reviews it really makes this worth while and please keep it up, I know I've been a while updating but had exams and I have again next week so I may be a bit slower updating but please stick with me...**

**And especially this chapter, please review.**

Merlin widened his eyes in shock. His chest swelled with protectiveness, he just glued his eyes on the image of rose curled up between Matthew and Mordred.

Matthew he trusted, Matthew he knew, he was Leon's son, he had been raised in honour and most likely shared the same loyal trustworthy traits as his father.

But mordred...unfortunely Merlin knew mordred too...

Mordred was the first to look up, he stood quickly after seeing him, his blue eyes exchanging a silent look to Merlin.

"Emrys." Merlin froze up at the sound of mordred's voice, mordred was destined to kill Arthur, a destiny that Merlin had sworn to avoid at all costs, but once again he was faced with mordred's life in his hands and found himself wanting to save him once again.

Rose and Matthew looked up soon after and a relieved look swept over Matthew's face as he pulled himself up.

"well thank god for that, I thought we were screwed for sure," Merlin couldn't help but smiled ever so slightly, Matthew reminded Merlin of everything that was good of Camelot, strength, courage, loyalty, honesty and friendship.

Rose held her hand out and both the men held out there hands, she used her right hand to pull herself up with the help of Matthew as she held onto her stomach with her left.

Merlin immediately noticed her stomach pain and rose must of caught him staring at her stomach,

"it's fine, can you get us out of here?" Merlin raised an eyebrow and gave a grin.

"Of course I can, but what is HE doing here?" Merlin signalled to mordred and mordred rolled his eyes.

"Still upset about that then I see..."  
>"Mordred you tried to destroy Camelot."<br>"So has every other sorcerer in the realm!"

"I haven't."  
>"well I'm sorry I forgot about the all powerful Emrys king of the druids."<br>"If you must know, I'm helping."  
>"Your against Morgana?"<br>"YES."

Merlin shook his head, "where's William?" Matthew tilted his head in his direction and he was laying face down onto the ground.

"Great. Mordred you better held me with his highness.."  
>Merlin grabbed onto an arm and mordred pulled the other as they hoisted him up between them, he was heavy although the mass of his weight must have been made up by his armour<p>

They struggled out of the door, as the knight and ward followed, they turned back into the servant entrance that mordred had described earlier and they saw gawain's head bob over the door,

"Blimey, what happened to princess?" he enquired as they threw him over a horse, Merlin shrugged,

"I dunno, I'm sure I can fix it,"

Rose stood still looking blankly into the doorway, "What do we do now Merlin?i mean...do we go after her..."  
>Merlin was about to reply with a no but he was cut of by mordred.<p>

"No, I go back after her. You go back to Camelot, I have no place there."  
>Rose shot her head back to mordred her eyes wide,<br>"Your place is with me."  
>"No it's not." Mordred stayed persistant and Merlin could see how much this was hurting the girl, he rested a hand on her shoulder,<p>

"Perhaps you should come back for a while mordred...for rose," Mordred continued to shake his head but now he was laughing.

"You don't want me to return, we both know what is foretold Merlin and do you think rose would ever forgive me if I went through with it? No...i shall go after Morgana, I will kill her and I will start a new away from Camelot."

As Mordred turned to walk away, rose attempted to go after him but she was pulled back by Gawain and Merlin, who were now dragging her onto her horse, they hadn't been riding long when they turned to look back on the castle, smoke was rising from the stone walls and rose felt herself nearly fall off the horse.

Instead she jumped of and took a few paces into the direction of the now ruin.

What the hell had happened? Merlin turned back to comfort her but matthew stopped her.

"no...i'll go..." Matthew wrapped his arms around rose, and no matter how she protested she found herself sobbing into the cold armour on his chest.

She felt choked up like someone had her by the throat, she had chosen matthew...maybe this is what that was about? No morded has told her to choose matt...maybe...no, stop, she had to stop herself thinking, any thought passing through her head was not a good one...

Every little thing mordred had ever said to her was quickly turned into a reason to leave her,

She was standing watching the castle burn just hoping that he wasn't inside...just praying then she heard two words, they echoed in her ears, making her shiver and making her want to cry.

The voice she recognized immediately...

It was morded and tears filled her eyes.

She realised that the others must of heard it too as they had now gathered round her... it wasn't a direct message to her, he was shouting it to the world, to anyone that would listen.

"_I'm Sorry"_

**Note: okay so I'm sorry to say this might be the last chapter if this isn't the next one will be however...there may be a sequel...that is if you want one...please review and let me know.**

**Oh and if you review I don't wanna be needy but can I ask you if your team mordred or team matthew? Cause like my friend hates mordred but some of you seem to love him and it really interests me :D **

**Thank you xx**


	15. The end is nigh

**Author note: I'm writing this chapter now because...well there has been threats against my life O_o and although most of these threats have been made by people from other countries (happieface03) I'm sure you would find a way or my friend (obsessedmuchxx/mia) would offer her services...so this WILL be the last chapter however...assuming you all WANT more then there will be another story, a sequel...and I am writing another Merlin story called jump than fall (please check it out)**

**And one last time for this story...PLEASE REVIEW :'(**

**And thank you to everyone that has stuck with me from the beginning...the middle or even the end..you still stuck with me :D**

**(yeah I know a quarter of this chapter is emotional rubbish...so without further delay...the final chapter)**

Mordred felt the heat on his face, he wasn't sure what had happened he remembered being outside with rose...then he remembered returning to the castle to find Morgana.

He was still trying to piece things back together when he saw a figure in a red cloak lying unconscious on the floor.

He ran to the lifeless body and shook it has hard as he could...

"No...Morgana wake up..." he shook the female form searching for sign s of life but none was to be found he pulled her up and held her close to him.

Morgana wasn't perfect infact she was a bit of a bitch. But she had been like a mother to him. She had cared for him when no one else had and he had thrown her away carelessly when he no longer needed her.

He felt the tears stream down his cheeks as he pulled back her cloak attempting to see the injury that had fatally wounded her so.

There was a wound from her stomach, it was still bleeding and she was losing a lot of blood. Mordred hovered his hand over for a second before the ancient words flew off his tongue.

"fuil na fola, fuil an ársa, mé glaoch ort anois, a dhéanfaidh an lif agus é a threorú ar ais go dtí te Flaitheas maireachtála, leigheas, a athbhunú agus a atógáil"

His eyes flashed gold and a soothing light flashed through his hand when he looked down he saw Morgana flutter he eyelids and heard her mutter something, she had tears roll down her face and mordred didn't know if that was of gratitude or not...

"Mordred...you came back..."

He nodded, "I would always comeback for you..."

"But you hate me..."

Mordred shook his head, he loved rose, he could never deny that he would do anything for her but no matter how he tried to hate Morgana, no matter how much he turned his back on her.

It would always come back down to his loyalty to her, the fact that she was there when no one else was, the fact he had known rose for a few days.

He knew now that he should never of turned his back on his kin and he was foolish to do so.

His thought travelled back to how Rose had been towards matthew, how she had chosen him.

Even if rose had begged him to let her die he would've chosen her. It hurt him even though he knew he was being stupid and he knew that now he should leave rose to live her life.  
>He knew that he should let her be but he couldn't he hated what she made him feel inside, she made him feel like a hero, like he could be a good guy...but he couldn't, he wasn't...he was mordred and it was his destiny to see the destruction of Camelot.<p>

And he wouldn't even let Rose stand in the way of that.

**MEANWHILE**.

Matthew watched Rose as she sat on the horse her arms around Merlin's waist, he could tell she was grieving.

Mordred may not even be dead but even if he wasn't he certainly wasn't coming back.

He heard Gawain beside him announce that they should take a break and Matthew was glad, he needed some time to talk to his friend, perhaps comfort her.

He knew she needed someone right now; he was more than happy to be that guy.

Rose stepped over to the other side of the clearing and Matthew followed her.

"Your still not alone you know."  
>Rose brought her eyes up to match Matthew's, "am I not?"<br>Matthew smiled and reached his hand out to entwine it in her's

"You've always had me, and you always will." Rose couldn't help but return a smile to her friend, he had always been there for her, even when he wasn't there.

She knew what he said was true, Matthew was dependable, he had been her rock through many tough times.

She knew she wasn't alone, she basically had Camelot behind her, but she couldn't help but feel empty like a part of her had been ripped away.

She was still dwelling on her feelings when Gawain walked past.

"Cheer up kiddo, look on the bright side, you'll always have old' Gawain." She laughed and smiled feeling for a second like her old self as she looked up at Matthew.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Merlin, who was now finally looking at her in the eye.

"Matthew can I talk to rose alone," He nodded and left rose and Merlin standing beside eachother.

"I'm sorry, Rose."

"for what?" Rose avoided eye contact with the warlock not wanting to give away the pain she felt inside.

"I lost someone...i loved...and it was the most painful thing in the world, it still hurts to think of her...but...then you realise that life has to go on..."  
>Rose shook her head.<p>

"What if I don't want it to go on..."

"you feel like that now...but it will change, you'll realise that people love you," He turned his head to look at Matthew and rose's eyes followed,

"perhaps one day you'll love them, but more importantly you'll realise that you have to look at your reasons to live, not your reasons not to."

Rose looked back at Merlin, they're eyes meeting.

"How did you get so damn wise?"

Merlin grinned.

"Ancient Druid legend...it's in the job description." 

Note: Okay! So there it is...and...okay...THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL...cause I can't take saying good bye to matthew and rose forever so..i shouldn't take to long to start a sequel you know me I'm not a slow updater but currently I'm working on my new Merlin story JUMP THAN FALL so if you could go take a peek at that I'd appreciate it...soo...

PLEASE REVIEW! :'(

I'll finish this in true style...I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	16. SEQUEL

Hey! I've started the sequel! Please read it! Please review it! And please enjoy it!

It's called The Chalice of secrets,

**Merlin and arthur and the knights, must travel to regalia to retrieve the cup of life, a simple then again...in Merlin's life nothings ever simple.**

All the OC's in this story are in this but it's more focused on Merlin :D  
>link: .nets/7096496/1/


End file.
